The Far Snows
by Koneko Shampoo
Summary: Rand and Aviendha find themselves naked in a strange land of snow, with only the warmth of each's body heat to keep the other warm... A oneshot fill-in of that missing scene in ch. 31 of FoH


Author's Note: There are entirely too few Rand/Aviendha stories out there. For that matter, there are entirely too few WoT stories in general. So, in the spirit of my favourite WoT pairing, and the spirit of all that is smutty and hot, I present to you this story: The Far Snows, a fill-in of Chapter 31 in the Fires of Heaven, wherein Rand and Aviendha GET IT ON. Aow aowwwwww.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wheel of Time series, nor any of the lore or characters. Anything presented in italics and quotes is drawn directly from Jordan's Chapter 31 of The Fires of Heaven, else, the rest of these words are mine.

"'_I ran from you as hard as I could, to shield my honor. And you followed me even here. The rings do not lie, and I can run no more.' Her tone firmed decisively. 'I will run no more.'_

_Rand tried to ask her what she meant while attempting to untangle her fingers from his hair, but she clutched another handful on the other side and pulled his mouth to hers. That was the end of rational thought; the Void shattered, and ____saidin__fled."_

Her kiss was unlike those he had shared quietly with Elayne in hidden corners of the Stone. The Aiel's was forceful where the Daughter-Heir's was gentle, demanding where the other's was meek. Indeed, Aviendha seemed pleased lead where her friend had followed, breaking contact with his lips only to push him on his back and position herself on top of him. Rand found himself looking into her pale eyes, colors shifting back from green to blue to green under the dim firelight and reflection of the slick white snow walls around them. She was beautiful, Rand knew, and he told her as much.

"No more words, al'Thor." She sounded as annoyed with him as ever, but Rand could see the corners of her mouth curve upwards and the fierceness in her eyes soften slightly. "Perhaps you belong to the near-sister of my near-sister, but the rings do not lie." Before Rand could ask again what she meant by that, she captured his mouth once more. For all its savagery her kiss was sweet, sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. He was almost dizzy when they pulled apart, gasping for air, as though he had too much of Tam's brandy at Bel Tine.

_Burn me, she's intoxicating. _Rand's eyes drank in the sight of her, smooth skin pinkish from the cold and lightly freckled from the harsh sun of the Waste. Instinctively, his hands moved to caress her, dragging lightly down her spine before coming to cradle her firm buttocks. _Burn me, _he thought again, and pulled her closer to him. Aviendha seemed to understand his need, for she crushed the soft mounds of her breasts against his chest and twined her fingers though his hair. Rand thought he might die from the satiny softness of her, and the powerful throb between his legs—so valiantly resisted moments ago—drew a growl deep from within his throat. He felt her legs slide between his and her hips come to rest on the tautness of his stomach. She sighed against his mouth as he ran his hands down the length of her, feeling the delicate curve of her waist flair into the roundness of her well-muscled hips. _Light, there are no words to describe her!_ So tall and lean, willowy and firm, he had never imagined, even in his most private moments of indulgence, that she would feel like this against him. He took his mouth from hers to the corner of her jaw and kissed lightly. She shivered. He moved down her neck, darting his tongue, tasting her, and pressing his lips softly against her skin. He kissed the length of her collar bone, and gently pushed her off him. She made as if to speak, but Rand silenced her protests with a savage kiss of his own.

Positions reversed, Aviendha stared up at the large man on above of her. _The Dragon Reborn._ He pushed dark red strands from her forehead, running his fingers through silky hair before descending once more with kisses down her neck. _No. Just Rand. _The same Rand her near-sister had fawned over in the strange wetland city of Tear. The same Rand who had travelled over the Spine of the World, breaking all customs by entering Rhuidean and emerging, marked as the _Car'a'carn_ and _He Who Comes With the Dawn._ She glanced at twin dragons running the length of his forearms, glittering a metallic gold and rippling under his thick muscles as he supported himself over her. He was the same Rand she had seen inside of the rings of Rhuidean, where she had loved him a hundred different ways in a hundred different futures. The same Rand she had rebuffed, again and again. The same Rand who had melted her heart regardless of the walls she had tried to build between them. The same Rand was over her now, gazing at her with equal parts desire and gentleness, making her want to scream her love for him at the top of her lungs. _Just Rand. _

He hardly needed the guidance she offered as she pulled his head down to her breast, small but firm mounds topped with taut nipples. He began to kiss the underside of them, and a cry caught in the former Maiden's throat. She felt the wet heat of his tongue against her skin, brushing only momentarily the sensitivity of her areole before returning to its work on the soft skin around it. He licked the pink bead on top of the peak and blew on it, letting out a small chuckle as it puckered with the unexpected cold. She groaned with impatience and was about to take matters into her own hands when he bent to gently suckle her left nipple. He was soft at first, gradually increasing pressure until she let out a cry. Pleasure rippled through her body in shudders, bringing a warm pulsation to rest between her legs. She could feel the slick wetness of the folds down there, and she shifted in pleasured agony as Rand moved onto her right breast. Loosening her grip on his hair, she slid her hands across his shoulders. Broad and well-defined, they were thick with muscle. Not perhaps as much as his golden-eyed friend, Perrin, but they held every ounce a promise of the same strength.

"Rand." Aviendha said softly, and he looked up at her. She was all too aware, even beneath the cloud of ecstasy, of his throbbing hardness against her belly. Trailing her hands down his muscular stomach, she came to his swollen shaft and began to stroke lightly. She did not need to look to know it was large—Rand's height had produced much speculation among the Maidens and even the Wise Ones as to how 'big' he might be. In recent days it had been a source of unrelenting teasing from the Maidens, particularly Adelin. _Aviendha, you are fortunate. _The Jindo Maiden had said. _The Car'a'carn surely offers you a long and hefty spear to replace that you gave up for the Wise Ones!_ Aviendha had stormed off huffily, but secretly she too had wondered how grand his spear was. Now, she held its velvety soft length in her hands, rubbing as gently with her fingers as she knew how. Rand's breath grew ragged and guttural.

"Aviendha." He rasped, returning her call. She ceased her caress, grown increasingly intense, as he shifted atop her. Using his knee he gently nudge her thighs apart, positioning himself between them. "I need to be—"

"I know, Rand al'Thor" she cut him off. He opened his mouth to speak but once more she silenced him. "I am a maiden still in one way" Before another word could be exchanged, she wrapped her legs around his waist and impaled herself.

Ecstasy whipped through Rand like balefire. It was all he could do to keep from releasing the moment he felt the soft walls of Aviendha close around him. He was large, but she took all of him with ease. Beneath him, Aviendha tensed, and he looked down with worry. He had heard the first time often hurt for a woman, but if the Aiel felt pain she certainly did not show it on her face. Gradually, her fingers relaxed their deep grip on his back, and Rand began to thrust slowly. She gave a muffled cry and he, thinking her in pain, stopped.

"Rand, more!" she cried again. Understanding, he met her as she bucked wildly towards his hips. Each time he seemed to pierce deeper and deeper into her. The faster he thrust, the faster she met him, their bodies driving wildly but in unison. A groan escaped from her lips as he grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him and pressing the base of his spear as close as he could to the source of her womanhood. The ecstasy of it blinded him; surely, he was going to die right here and now.

A shudder wracked Aviendha's body, and the mounting wave a pleasure crashed onto her. A scream was rent from her throat and a million stars seemed to float across her vision. Ecstasy as she had never known it flooded her body, flooded her senses, more deeply and truly than even _saidar. _She heard a cry above her and felt warmth spread within her, and knew Rand must have found his pleasure too. It was a glorious thing they shared, and as the final shivers of bliss travelled her body she could felt the warm heaviness of Rand lowered slowly down atop her. Contentment settled over her for the first time in many years, and she sighed against Rand's shoulders.

Carefully, so as not to crush the woman beneath him, Rand rolled onto his side. Still inside her, he drew her close to his chest, where she nestled comfortably. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she looked up at him. _So beautiful._ He started to tell her, but she seemed to know what he was going to say, for she smiled at him said.

"No more words, al'Thor."


End file.
